


Total Survivor

by MindnightInParis



Category: Total Drama, Total Drama Island
Genre: Action, F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, M/M, Multi, Reader Insert, Revenge of the Island, Total Drama - Freeform, Total Drama Action, Total Drama World Tour, Total drama island - Freeform, humorreader, male reader - Freeform, pahkitew island, readerXvarious - Freeform, total drama all stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 11:17:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18030698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindnightInParis/pseuds/MindnightInParis
Summary: A prodigy with an unhealthy adrenaline addiction is determined to save himself from another boring summer.  With little options he auditions for a spot on the upcoming hottest new reality TV show, Total Drama Island.  Being accepted among twenty two other teenagers, he must now endure the various challenges Chris has set out for them.  Admittedly, he's more than willing to participate in each and every one of them, in order to have the ultimate summer adventure.





	Total Survivor

Appearance: (M/N) would be considered about average height if it weren't for the fact that he's a guy. In truth, the sixteen year old boy is pretty short for his age causing him to appear to be younger than he actually is. Mix that with his more feminine physique, and most assume he's either extremely immature or an easy target. Fortunately, for him neither is the case. However, upon first glance, he could fool anyone as even the rest of his physical features allude to a childlike nature. As the teenager has a small button nose and supple cheeks dusted with an abundance of freckles that surround his round (E/C) orbs. 

More over, his hair lays messily on his head, and half his outfit seems to be straight out a preschooler's dress up bin. As a pair of orange tinted googles rimmed with black sit proudly on top of his head. Plus, three loosely fitted necklaces cling onto his thin neck, and a pair of gloves encase his hands with only the finger tips of his middle fingers visible. However, before the black material gives way to his bare skin a golden ring on both hands decorate the endings. He also accessorizes himself with a black bracelet on both arms and a checkered scarf, which stops just short of his mid torso. Underneath the black and white accessory, is a long, black shirt with golden buttons. Further down, his legs are adorned darker shorts, and his shoes of choice are black sneakers. Lastly, two piercings hang off his right ear.

 

Personality: Despite his unorthodox sense of fashion, (M/N)'s a crafty individual. No doubt gifted with intellect that's well above the average teenager, and therefore tends to think over all possible outcomes to his actions. Allowing him to outsmart most of his peers while managing to come out of situations basically unscathed. Unfortunately, he can also knit together an array of deceitful facades just as easily. So, in lack of a better term, he's a genius, but overshadows his true talent with the fact that he's a compulsive liar, able to weave in and out of one lie and onto the next. In most cases, successfully confusing others around him, and keeping his actual thoughts on any matter to himself. 

Of course, he puts his intelligence to other uses as well. In fact, he enjoys inventing and improving things, but he sadly, isn't the most generous soul. Putting a price on anything and everything without much thought. Especially his own labor, expecting a payment for any form of aid others receive from him. Plus, people coming to him for favors does wonders for his already oversized ego, always creating an extra layer of smugness to his presence. Now with that being said, it's extremely difficult for him to be in the asking party position, and more often than not, he's unwilling to actually ask for a hand, rather demanding it instead. At times, like these he becomes noticeably more flustered, stumbling over phrases he would usually have no problem in saying.

 

Likes: Adrenaline, pushing himself, showing off, outsmarting others, candy, and his goggles and scarf.

 

Dislikes: Being called short, getting caught in his lies, being outdone, vegetables, animals, and people commenting on his feminine physique.

 

Age: 16 years old

 

Gender: Male

 

History:  
Difficult.

A word (M/N) never needed to know during his childhood. 

He was born to a well off family after all. All of the members successful in their career paths; his father a specialist physician while his mother was a well known judge. Furthermore, his two older brothers were cofounders of a small but ever-growing clothes company. So, to say the least, he didn't have to worry about money. Always having more than enough to eat and places to sleep at night. In fact, there was really only ever one drawback to his economically sound family. But even that was such a small price to pay.

Being handed off from one nanny to the next wasn't an especially difficult adaption. Especially when compared to everyone else's problems and circumstances. Plus, with all the toys he was given, nannies, and continuous amount of tutors and schoolwork he never found the time to complain. Nor notice the lack of his parents or siblings involvement in his life. Besides if that's what it took for him to have the latest plaything he was more than willing to sacrifice something as artificial as love. Or at least that's what he believed to let himself sleep at night. 

Regardless, growing up was easy enough for him. Although admittedly his situation was only bearable later on due to his social interaction outside of his household and their paid staff. His parents setting up 'playdates' between their young son and coworkers' children. Of course, it's not like his parents just did it for their son. No instead their main focus was building relations but he didn't mind. As it still allowed him to have his fun. However, he was always aware of the ulterior motives regarding the seemingly innocent interaction between peers. As such he never let down his walls completely or got too attached, aware that as soon as his parent's relation with the other ended so would his with his 'friend'. 

This applied to all of his 'friends' throughout the year expect for Heather and a set of siblings, the Burromuerto's brothers. His parent's maintaining a relationship with their parents till this day. So by far their the most entertaining of his playmates, although he admittedly was closer to Heather than the three brothers as they had more of a chance to interact with each other. Living in the same country had its perks after all. Still he didn't always depend on his parents to set up these dates nor did he depend on Heather by any means. He was perfectly fine on his own, and saw her as a person of interest rather than his pal. Ultimately he was weary of her as he's seen her manipulate others countless of times by now. Besides he was also able to turn to inventing simple machinery to pass the time or improve and repair already made objects. 

**Author's Note:**

> (A//N): The history is purposely vague as I don't plan to lay out the reader's whole life in just his profile. After all, what would be the fun in that?


End file.
